


Whumptober ~ 2019

by ParkJiminisPrettiestBoy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Peter Parker, Anxious Steve Rogers, Can't breathe, Crying, Explosion, Gen, Hurt May, Shaky Hands, Whumptober 2019, comforting bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkJiminisPrettiestBoy/pseuds/ParkJiminisPrettiestBoy
Summary: heyyyyy so this is my first time posting anything on this website and yeah it's whumptober :) i'll try to update every day (don't quote me on that) and enjoy!!





	1. Day 1 ~ Shaky Hands

Peter had been anxious all day, not even knowing why. Ever since the bite, things like this would happen. Jumping at every noise, tapping his pencil quickly on paper. 

They weren’t always the best days.

Being anxious led to feeling moody, which led to snapping at his friends and family.

The final straw for him was when he yelled at May, who was trying to help, trying to calm him down. She’d known about these days, had always known about these days. 

“Peter, let me help.” May gently insisted. Peter stood abruptly from the couch in his living room, stopping himself from bouncing his leg, and May from rubbing her hand soothingly up and down his arm, running her fingers through his hair. 

“You can’t help, May.” Peter bit out.

“At least let me try,” May tried to keep her cool, so as to not light the fuse that was her nephew.

“There’s nothing you can do, it’ll stop eventually!” Peter raised his voice, hands starting to shake from the anxiety, the tension in the air. He needed to do something, he needed to get out, he needed- 

“Not if you don’t do something about it,” May’s voice got slightly louder, obviously annoyed and exasperated with the situation. 

“Lay off, May,” Peter warned, not caring how disrespectful it sounded, his hands shaking even more. 

“It’s my job to not lay off, I’m your aunt,” May stood up, walking towards Peter, who was now tapping his hands against his thighs, still pacing. She glared at him, determined, and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I SAID LAY OFF, WOULD YOU? YOU’RE NOT MY MOM!” 

The silence that followed made the air between them so strained, Peter couldn’t breathe. 

Peter’s vision cleared when he saw May take in a shaky breath. 

Tears clouded his eyes.

“May, please, I didn’t mean it”-

“It’s fine, Peter.”

It wasn’t.

It really wasn’t.

“May, please, I’m sorry,” he didn’t care if he was crying now - he hurt his aunt.

“It’s alright, I’m sure you didn’t mean it,” May tried to put on a brave face, “it’s just one of those days, right?” She smiled reassuringly, despite her eyes telling Peter otherwise.

“May, I didn’t mean it, I swear, you’re an amazing mom and aunt, and,” Peter wiped away tears from his cheeks - a fruitless effort, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

His hands were still shaking, though not as bad.

May gently grabbed his hands, stopping them, “Sweetie, I know you are. It did hurt, but you’re having a bad day. Everyone has those days.”

“Yeah, but I hurt you, and”- May cut him off by pulling him into her arms, shushing him. Peter dropped his head onto her shoulder, letting his tears soak her shirt. 

“You’ve already apologized enough, I forgive you.”

They stayed like that for God knows how long, until Peter’s anxiety melted away, and his hands finally stilled.


	2. Day 2 ~ Explosion

It was Steve’s first mission as Captain America, taking down a Hydra base. 

God, there’s so many explosions.

Steve stumbled behind some boulders that happened to be there, by some act of God. He dropped to his knees, leaning heavily against the rock, trying to catch his breath.

BOOM.

This one was closer, jarring his bones. God, he hopes Bucky’s alright. He’s currently hidden, as far as Steve knows, taking down the enemy from afar. He should be alright-

BOOM.

Don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic-

Captain America wasn’t supposed to have panic attacks, the serum fixed that. Or so Steve thought. There were a few other things Steve thought the serum would fix, but didn’t. 

Another boom, followed by screams of pain, brought Steve back to reality.

Right. The mission.

Breathe, he commanded himself.

BOOM.

Steve takes in a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. Captain America’s supposed to be brave, this should be nothing. 

The bombs are dropping faster now, louder and bigger.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM-

Steve’s breaths become quicker, he’s hyperventilating now, he can’t seem to get enough air-

Bucky’s suddenly there, asking if he’s alright, out of breath.

No point in lying, as Steve would typically do. He shakes his head vigorously, tears slipping past his closed eyes.

He hears Bucky’s rifle drop to the ground, which he shouldn’t do, because what if someone sneaks up on them and attacks them, neither man would be prepared-

“Steve, hey. Look at me. Stevie,” Bucky’s voice softened at the nickname, and Steve finally opened his eyes. He was still gasping for air, his tears falling faster. Bucky kneeled in front of Steve, slowly wrapping his arms around Steve. 

“It’s gonna be alright, punk. Alright? We’re gonna get out of here - to the end of the line.”

Steve nods, burying his face into Bucky’s shoulder, who didn’t give a damn if his coat had a new stain on it. 

“It’s alright, I got you,” Bucky murmured, taking deep breaths, a gentle push to get Steve to breathe properly again. Bucky’s voice always soothed Steve, low and soft, a constant in Steve’s chaotic life.

BOOM.


End file.
